


Pilot

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Earth, Fighter pilot, Galaxy Garrison, Inferiority Complex, Klanceweek2018, Lance deserves happiness, Langst, Let Lance be happy, M/M, Not feeling important, Not feeling special, Oneshot, Pre season one, Pre series, Prequel, Sad, School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short Story, They're not together in this fic, This just shows why Lance hated Keith in the beginning, Voltron, cargo pilot, klance, klangst, pilot, pre voltron, prompt, self doubt, self hate, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance week 2018: Day 4: Garrison/Pilot.Lance was a cargo pilot that tried his everything but still was at the bottom, Keith was a fighter pilot that never had been seen studying yet was at the top of the class. Lance envies Keith.





	Pilot

There was a list, a list with everyone on the Garrison and their pilot scores. There was many names, but there was only two names that Lance seemed the care about, the other names meant nothing, not for someone who had lost all their spirit when seeing their name, and the name of a certain someone else. These were the two names that this particular person looked at.

 

Top of the class: Keith Kogane. Assigned position: Fighter Pilot.

Bottom of the class: Lance McClain. Assigned position: Cargo Pilot.

 

Lance’s heart ached as he looked at the new results. He was the worst person in his class. He had always dreamed of becoming a fighter pilot, ever since he was little he had wanted to attend the Garrison. It had been like a dream come true when he got accepted, he had cried for days and been so happy, but now he was here. He always did the best he ever could on all the lessons, tried and tried, and yet he was at the bottom of the class. He tried with all of his heart, but that wasn’t enough.

And then the top of the class, he had never seen him with his nose in a school book, or seen him studying for a test. Yet he always was the top of all classes, it was like he wanted to taunt him, make him feel lesser of himself.

Like he didn’t deserve to be here at the Garrsion with all these amazing and talented people, they were the future of space exploration, no doubt. Lance would get nowhere, he knew he was just a waste of time for the school, there’s a wonder they hadn’t thrown him out yet. How was he even accepted here in the first place?

Why did they want such a bad student like him? Someone so worthless, so untalented. He was no wonder child, like that Keith Kogane, but he wished he was.

All that pained him

He wanted them to be proud him, say that he was a good audition to the school, that people would look up to him in the future when he had been to space, on mission to other planet, maybe collecting some ice from another planet, maybe even meeting aliens? He wanted to be someone that children looked up to, pointed at and said “mom, when I get big I wanna be just as Lance McClain, that amazing astronaut, he’s my hero!”.

But of course, that would never happen, because Lance had no talents, he just had to accept that.

There was a much bigger chance a child would have a poster of Keith in their room and tell their friends all about how amazing Keith was, and that he had been the perfect student, top of his class, and become one of the most famous astronauts in history, like Takashi Shirogane had been to him.

With a heavy heart he left the list, accepting his fate.

A cargo pilot, that was the best he could ever be. Maybe he wouldn’t even be that? What if he was so bad at flying so they put him on kitchen duty or something? Yes, because that’s what he could do.

He walked through the hallways with head down, until…

Bump.

“Hey, watch yourself!”, he heard someone say, and as he looked up his eyes locked with purple ones that belonged to the handsome teen with a black mullet. The top student of all of the school, Keith.

Hearing him speak directly with Lance just made him shake, he had no idea on what to say, what if he would scream at him? Telling him just how bad he was at everything? All while bragging about being the famous and beloved top star of literally everyone. The one of them that would surely see places and go somewhere with his life. The one with luck, the one people would remember for centuries.

“Excuse me, are you deaf?”, he then asked and Lance gulped.

Yes, he defiantly was annoying by him.

“I...I… I’m sorry”, he said, looked down at the floor again and immediately turned around and began to walk, extremely fast. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, every second the star stared at him, felt like a second where he mocked him.

He wished he could be him, but some people just shouldn’t be successful in life, he was one of them, while Keith would be the lucky one.  
“Hey!”, he suddenly heard Keith say. “Wait up!”.

Too late, Lance walked around a corner and then began to run, not caring about who saw him, he ran as quickly as he could and his heartbeat was up to a max, and then he turned another corner, and another. He wanted to scream, shout, but he couldn’t, he just wanted to get away from this embaracing scene, so his whole body just focused on the running. He could freak out later, but he actually began to cry, leaving a tray of salty and translucent tears after him in the vast corridors of the Galaxy Garrisson. After a few minutes he stopped, there was no doubt that Keith had no idea on where he was.

Which was good.

Why would he even want to follow such a dumb and useless student anyway?

There’s one answer, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t waste his valuable energy for someone like him, who would? He was just a no one, he never fit in anywhere. He just tried his best, but trying your best wasn’t enough here.

You had to be born with it, or you got nowhere.

He quickly walked towards his dorm room and quickly jumped into his bed, filling his pillow with tears, making it completely wet as the tears kept coming, feeling like they would never stop.

He wanted to be like Keith, he wished he was as talented and good as him.

But no, he had to be Lance, a guy without a special talent.

It was from that moment he began to despise Keith and see him as his rival, because every time he saw that face, that mullet, he was only reminded about how slim his chances of every being someone came up. And that he would always be in the shadows of said Keith Kogane.


End file.
